gaming_all_star_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jin Kazama vs. Ryu
Cast Mat4yo as Jin Kazama/Devil Jin Nathan Provost as Ryu/Evil Ryu Brandon Lorbes as Sub-Zero Justin Buckner as Kasumi MaNCHA as Nightmare Lyrics 'Jin:' If you think that you can beat me in this battle you’re fooled This is a rematch for you, Street Fighter X Tekken 2 I am “The Child of Destiny” and you're destined to die Did Marvel VS Capcom's Spider man make you cry? You fucking joke, you’re a hoax, Gouken didn’t teach you shit My grandfather's fighting skills lives in these fists The Surge of Murderous Intent is not enough to fuck me up You couldn’t muster up the muscle to crush a plastic cup 'Ryu:' I’m a man who fights for evil; why do you think I’m fighting you? You got no girls, and I already did Nina, Miharu, and Xiaoyu Those hot rod flame pants are just so out of style I’ll beat you so bad that knock out the devil inside The demon in your dad tried taking you in the womb I’ll shoryuken your Japanese ass; I’ll send you to your doom Then I’ll finish with a knockout from my Hadoken blast There won’t be a round two because we know I’ll kick your ass 'Devil Jin:' The Devil Jin's gonna send you to hell, son No one knows when it'll come, you can ask momma Jun I'm so evil, Ogre's original form fears I'll fuck you up and you'll like it, call you karate queer You refuse to see Sakura wants to give you head There's no place in hell for gays like you and Ken when you’re dead I'm gonna say this once, so listen Jin won't be gentile if I hear your bitching 'Evil Ryu:' You god damn fool, violence is who I am My evil is driven by rage, and I’m about to go fucking H.A.M. You’re devil ass got drunk that you were in the desert getting buried I will punch you so hard that you will turn into a fairy Yo mama is such a MILF, that she fucks Satan for a 2nd chance You and your friends are slow fighters; it’s making the players rant That’s enough of you Kazama; this rap battle is now done Gaming All Star Rap Battles Season One is finished and Season 2 has now just begun 'Sub-Zero:' Not just yet you little freaks, Sub-Zero has now entered I’ma stuff you guys in packages and I’m gonna be the sender You need some blood and gore to make the top fighting game classes And I’ll finish you guys by giving fatalities to your asses Now Jin, are you lonely cause your mommy gone Unknown and died? Well boo-hoo you little faggot; I’m gonna stand here to make you cry You like walking in the forest? What the hell are you supposed to be? You ain’t the strongest, in PlayStation All Stars, they chose Heihachi Now Ryu, you hate ridiculous things, so let me go ahead and say That it’s ridiculous you sleep anywhere, admit you’re gay You think that evil makes you stronger? Were you born retarded? I bet you couldn’t think of lifting so your brain went and farted Mortal Kombat is the best fighting game to ever fucking exist You won’t be fighting any more once I rip off all the limbs So you better freeze your feet in place, be ready to be spineless Cause I won’t be calling Friendship, I’m gonna make you go mindless 'Kasumi:' Now stop fighting there boys, you’re getting me all intense Kasumi’s here to kick ass now, you better jump the battlefield fence I’m in it to avenge my brother, why do you do it just to win? Female is the strongest gender so I’ll throw you in the trash bin Let me judge you on your skills on a scale to one to ten And honestly, y’all have lamer hits than Ryu’s friend Ken Jin Kazama, you’re so Goth, obsessed with the damn flames? Hating on your grandpa? That’s cruel; no wonder you can’t get fame Ryu, you’re so lame, in your life, you never seen titties And don’t think you’re gonna see these Mizuyoken beans Sub-Zero, if I was with you, I wouldn’t get on my knees Because you’ll never get kids, the second you squirt, it’ll just freeze I’m not playing hard to get, you men are just dicks You just randomly swing your body to try to land some hits The Germans found me as a subject to be the best fighter of them all Because women needs history today, the males will start to fall 'Nightmare:' If you think you’re so clever, then how come you only get money to strip? Why don’t you and your faggot friends come and give my sword a lick? I am your worst Nightmare, literally, it’s in my name You better not forget it; I’ll be living in all your brains I’m stepping to the battlefield, you all better get down and kneel Or I’ll chop you into pieces and eat them; you could say I tried the veal What lies in my soul is of Destruction in this Damnation If you call yourselves the masters you all are masturbations Your raps are so bad that your souls want to leave your bodies Don’t insult my fucking strength or you will all be sorry My swords full of mighty souls I am the Grim Reaper of the Grim Reaper My rhymes will blow up in your face just like the Minecraft Creeper I’ll rip your spine out Kuai Liang and I’ll shove it up Ryu’s ass Then I’ll grab Kasumi and Jin to make your skulls crash I should be in Mortal Kombat because I gave a quad fatality So this is the end of this little tournament finale Rap Battle (Audio + Download Link) https://soundcloud.com/gamingallstarrapbattles/jin-kazama-vs-ryu-gaming-all Rap Battle (Karaoke) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T27_Crdz_gw Poll Who Won? Jin Kazama/Devil Jin Ryu/Evil Ryu Sub-Zero Kasumi Nightmare